One Love
by Therm
Summary: A little extra helping.....You can love someone with all your heart, but it doesn't mean they'll love you back. Shawn/Hunter....
1. Chapter 1

Title: One Love  
Summary: Love is complicated. Especially when the one you're with isn't the one you really want.  
Notes: I blame Audrey. :P I've slightly stolen her style too. One shot.  
Pairings: Shawn/Hunter and some other lusty feelings for different people to boot. :) And who the hell are Steph and Rebecca? ;)

By all rights, he shouldn't be there.

It was WrestleMania 25, the biggest pro-wrestling date on the calender and no matter where you worked, if you were involved with wrestling, you watched the show. Working for WWE's closest rival, TNA, he shouldn't have been there. But there he was, watching from a distance as the other wrestlers waited for the two talented athlete's in the ring to come backstage.

His man came out first. He'd lost the match but it hadn't mattered and Kev felt himself swell with pride at the respect he got from the others backstage. Couldn't have been more different than it was all those years ago. Shawn graciously thanked them before mingling into the crowd and turning his attention to the curtains too, awaiting the other man to come through.  
When he did, the applauses broke out again and there was a lot of chatter about how amazing the match was and how they all thought he'd broke his neck when he jumped over the top rope. And by that time, Shawn had truly lost himself in the crowd, sneaking through and heading towards Kevin.

When he reached him they didn't say a word. Shared a look, briefest smile before they headed away from the crowd.  
He kept looking across to Shawn, felt a tension between them that shouldn't be there but always was. Didn't matter what they said or did, it never went away. Those feelings just never changed.  
Once they got to the deserted locker room, door closed behind them he knew those blue eyes would be upon him, saying all those things that his mouth knew better then to say. They'd be full of pleading looks asking _'Why can't you love me?'._ He knew what would happen if he spoke those words. They'd have the talk they'd had years before. Kevin would have to tell him that he loved him _"but not like that". _

They didn't get a chance to speak a word before the doors opened and Hunter walked in.

"Couldn't you wait for me?" He asked Shawn. The tone accused but his face remained neutral, gave nothing away. He wrapped Shawn in an embrace, locked eyes with Kevin as he did. The look told him _'he's mine'_.

"Sorry." Shawn apologised, breaking them apart. "I just wanted to get back here." He sat on one of the many spare seats rubbing his hands across his face.

"It's okay." Hunter said, hand on Shawn's shoulder. _'It's not. You were with him again.'_ The internal war was being fought silently within.

"Well I'm treating you two to dinner later." Kevin said.

"You don't have to do that." Hunter replied. '_I don't want you to.'_

"I want to. As a thank you and to congratulate you both on tonight. Someone has to look after you guys."

"We do okay." Hunter said. Threatened.

"I'm gonna get back out there and watch the rest of the show." Kevin said, taking the few steps to the door.

Shawn wouldn't look, Hunter couldn't stop. Their messages conflicted with one another.

"I best go get ready." Hunter said, directing it to Shawn, who looked past him to Kevin.

"Can't you stay?" He asked.

"I was gonna watch the other matches." Kevin said. Hunter eyes burnt into him before the gaze turned to Shawn.

Shawn looked to Hunter. Those eyes talking for him again. _'Make him stay_'.

Hunter turned back to Kevin, caught his gaze this time. "Surely you can watch it in here. With Shawn." '_My Shawn.'_

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Kevin relented. Didn't want to be in there, just the two of them. Shawn knew it.

"It's fine. You go. I'll get my shower now." Made his way past them both, heading towards the shower rooms.

Once the door closed, Hunter took his eyes off the door where Shawn had departed and looked at Kevin. "Great." He said. _'It's your fault.'_

"He'll be fine when he gets back." Kevin reassured.

"Why didn't you just stay, you know that's what he wanted."

"It's not what you wanted though, is it? It's not what I wanted either." Took a step closer, Hunter took one back.

"No, it's not what I wanted."Hunter said._ 'You're not what I want.'  
_He retreated through the same door as Shawn.


	2. Chapter 2

It had never been a good idea, the three of them together.

A celebration, Kevin had said. There was no celebrations to be had though. By the time Hunter's match was on, Shawn was back from his shower. Upset, not wanting to talk, but still desperately wanting that contact. Needing it. Wanting to be close to Kev, even if he should be off limits, even if he had Hunter, he still wanted, needed more. Needed Kev.  
Silent and tense, they watched Hunter's match. Heard the reaction from the crowd. Lack of it.  
Hunter came to the back. Had no standing ovation from his peers. Walked almost silently to the dressing room. Shawn hadn't waited for him at the curtain. Kevin neither. He didn't want Kevin. Just Shawn would have been enough. Just Shawn. Only Shawn.  
He got nothing.

He came through, showered. None of them spoke much.  
They left. Three of them together. It didn't fit, they didn't work together yet they still went.  
Sat down to eat together like everything was fine. Victory celebrations. Felt like celebrating a funeral- unnatural.

Shawn left the others to use the bathroom. Their voices suddenly found in his absence, anger came with it.  
"Why did you have to do this?" Hunter asked. Cutlery set down, fury with Kevin clear.

_'Hides it well when Shawn's around.'_ Kevin mused. "I thought we were friends."

Hunter looked away, disgusted. "You know what coming here does to us."

"It's hard for me too. I just wanted things to be normal. Three friends just having a meal."

"It can never be that."_ 'Shawn will never let it be like that.'_

"Because of you, Hunter. You and your jealousy." Wanted him to feel what it was like to be hurt.

"No, because of you and your misplaced feelings."

Kevin stared at Hunter. "What's that supposed to mean?" A demand._ 'He can't know.'_

"Everything okay?" Shawn asked, returning.

"Yeah." Hunter said. Smiled.

"I was thinking we should go to a bar or something after. You know, just hang out and chat."

Briefest exchange of looks between Hunter and Kevin. "Ah, I don't wanna throw a spanner in the works, but I was thinking of heading straight back to the hotel afterwards." Hunter said. _'I want you to myself.'_

"Okay, well we can all hang out there."

Kevin shook his head at Shawn's ignorance of what happened around him._ 'Still so selfish at times.' _

"Look, you guys do what you want. I'm going to get back now." He stood, started to leave.

"Don't leave." Shawn pleaded.

"If you wanna stay and hang out with Kev, that's fine, but I need to go." _'Want to go.' _"It's up to you what you do, Shawn." _'It's him or me.'_

Shawn didn't move, didn't understand.  
Hunter did. He started walking away again.

"You should go with him Shawn." Kevin said._ 'Don't let him get away.'_

"But what about you?" _'I don't want to leave you.'_

Shawn watched Kevin, saw the longing in his eyes as he watched Hunter go. Realisation dawned on him.

He smiled. Bitter-sweet. "I'll be back."

_'For Hunter or for me?' _Shawn smiled, just a gesture, nothing real.

Kevin watched Shawn take his cell out and call Hunter. "Wait for me?" He asked when it was answered. He said nothing else before ending the call. "I gotta go." He said to Kevin. '_You want me to go. You never want me.'_

Kevin watched as Shawn got up and left, went after Hunter.  
He wondered if any of them would ever stop wanting what they couldn't have.  
He looked through the window as he saw Shawn and Hunter meet. He watched Hunter as he hugged Shawn. Smiled so genuine. So happy. He wished that smile was for him.  
They started to walk away and Shawn glanced back to Kevin.  
One last look.

He guessed they never would be truly happy.  
But they faked it well.


End file.
